


Wet Shirts And Fried Eggs

by TheBetterLookingTwin



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Dan Howell - Freeform, Fluff, Food, Gay Male Character, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Punk, Punk edits in real life, Some Humor, coming out video, my first phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8661112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBetterLookingTwin/pseuds/TheBetterLookingTwin
Summary: Dan is editing his newest video and gets anxious about their realtionship. Phil comes to comfort him and they decide to come out. However, Phil isn't quite sure about the plan and he feels a bit uncomfortable. What will happen?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first Phanfic ever. I'm so excited!  
> I've had this thought in my head for a long time and finally decided to write it. I hope you like it :)  
> Also, the Tumblr blog that is mentioned in the fic is mine. Maybe you want to check it out?
> 
> I don't own Dan and Phil and this story is purely fiction.
> 
> Happy reading!

“Phil!” Dan called from the office. It was two in the morning and Dan was editing a video he and Phil had made a day before to Dan’s channel. He needed some assistance and Phil was the best, and only choice he had.

“I’m coming!” Phil shouted from the lounge. After a minute he arrived to the office, looking sleepy. He was wearing his pyjamas and his glasses. His hair was bit messed up, because he had been napping on the couch. Dan thought he looked hot as always. Phil’s glasses were Dan’s weakness and Phil knew it. That’s why Phil had started to wear the more.

“Do you need help Dan? Or were you just lonely?” Phil chuckled.

“A bit of both really. But I need help”.

“How can I help you then?” Phil asked.

“There is this one bit. I’m not sure if I should leave it there or edit it out”.

“Well show me then” the older one said.

“Okay here we go” Dan said and pressed play.

In the video clip Phil was applying water to Dan’s neck to attach a temporary tattoo. They were creating punk edits in real life. Phil was clumsy as always and dampened Dan’s neck so much that his white shirt and black jeans got soaking wet. In the video Phil said “I can see your nipples Dan” and poked his chest. Dan freaked out and shouted to Phil for having so bad water control. He asked Phil to stop. He then stood up and changed his shirt to a black one.

“So what is the problem?” Phil asked in confusion.

“That is very hard to edit out you know? If I leave out the part where you said you can see my nipples it looks weird that I changed my shirt and somehow gotten a tattoo on my neck. And if I leave it there then it’s just too gay!” Dan almost shouted to Phil.

Phil placed his hand on Dan’s shoulder. “Dan it’s not that big of a problem. We’ve done those things so many times that our subscribers have gotten used to them. And most of them ship us so they’ll be even more pleased”.

“But I don’t want them to freak out and shout “Phan is real!” and all of that. I want to keep this our thing private. They don’t need to know”. Dan cried.

“You need to see things more positive way Dan. And would it be that horrible to come out?” Phil asked softly.

“Yes it would! I have been so against Phan in public that it would be so weird if I suddenly said we are dating! They don’t need to know Phil! They don’t need to know!” Dan was crying now.

“Shh… It’ll be alright Dan. You’re just tired so this seems like a big deal. Maybe you should stop editing for now. We can go to lounge and watch some anime if you want”. Phil offered, rubbing his hand on Dan’s shoulder trying to calm him.

“Y-yes. I’d like that”.

“Come here, dear” Phil said and hugged Dan tightly. Dan hugged him back and for a moment the two boys just stood there in silence, hugging each other.

“Let’s go to the sofa” Dan said weakly, letting go of Phil.

\----

Phil sat on the sofa and Dan curled up beside him. He laid his head on Phil’s chest and relaxed, listening to Phil’s breathing. Phil chose a anime to watch. It was Attack on TItan. They had watched it many times so it didn’t matter if they wouldn’t focus to it.

“Are you feeling better dear?” Phil asked gently stroking Dan’s brown hair.

“Yeah. I guess the clip wasn’t that bad after all. I just read so much “Phan proof” earlier that it made me so insecure about it. I have actually been thinking about this a lot recently and maybe we should come out”. Dan said quietly but assuredly.

Phil had not expected that. He and Dan had been dating for 4 years now and it was becoming very hard to hide it from the audience. Their families and closest friends knew of course, but not that many when he thought about it. It would come as surprise to everyone if they came out. Suddenly Phil wasn’t sure anymore if he wanted that. Sure, if they announced they were a couple he and Dan could go to award shows together with no need to explain and they could hold hands when they walked at the streets. That would be a dream come true. But it wasn’t that easy. The world was full of homophobic people and haters. The biggest problem was their subscribers. They were so enthusiastic about them! Phil had seen the things they wrote about them on Tumblr. He saw it as a very oppressing fact. Those poor souls would go crazy. But maybe it wouldn’t last that long and they would calm down...

“Phil, are you alright?” Dan asked. He looked mildly concerned.

“What? Oh… yeah. I’m fine. Just got lost in my thoughts”. Phil knew he couldn’t lie to Dan. He knew him too well.

“Phil, you are lying. I see that.” Dan said seriously. “Please tell me. I’m your best friend and your boyfriend! You can tell me everything”.

Phil inhaled deeply. “I just thought about us coming out. At first I thought it would be wonderful to hold your hand in public and attend all those parties as a couple. But then I thought about all the haters and our subscribers. They will freak out and I don’t want that! I don’t want to lose you because of people hating us! I love you more than anything and I would die if I lost you...” 

Phil was stopped by Dan’s lips. Phil kissed him back. Kissing Dan was so calming and he forgot all his worries about their relationship.

After a moment Dan ended the kiss, leaving Phil calm. Dan hugged him shortly.

“Are you okay if we come out? We can deal with the haters together. And those people won’t make me leave you. Ever. Phil I don’t say this very often. Maybe I should. I love you. I love you more than anything or anyone in life. I would never leave you”. Dan said lovingly.

“I know dear. I really don’t know what I was thinking. I love you too. And I am ready to come out. I’m sure of it”. Phil said looking in Dan’s eyes.

“I’m so proud of you darling”, Dan said and planted a soft kiss on Phil’s forehead, “But we should go to sleep now”.  
“Yeah, you’re right”.

“Come on!” Dan said to Phil and they got up from the sofa. They headed to their room which their subscribers knew as Phil’s room. Dan slept on the right side of the bed and Phil on the left. Phil slided to bed and Dan followed him. As they got under the green covers, Phil looked Dan in the eyes and whispered: 

“We’ll do it tomorrow”.

“Yes we will” Dan said before falling asleep.

\----

Phil woke up suddenly. It was 9am and he couldn’t feel Dan sleeping next to him. It was unusual, since Dan usually slept till 1pm. Phil thought he should get up and see where his boyfriend had gotten. He stood up beside his bed and headed to the kitchen. As he arrived he saw that Dan was cooking something by the stove. Phil sneaked behind him and wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist. Dan jumped and almost dropped the fryingpan he was holding.

“Don’t do that ever again!” Dan cried but he was smiling.

“You don’t want me to hug you? Okay that’s fine. I will just send you virtual hugs for now on” Phil answered sarcastically.

“No you spork! Don’t scare me when I’m cooking! I could’ve burned myself”.

“Nah”, Phil said “What are you cooking?”

“Just something special to celebrate our big day. It’s just fried eggs but you get the idea”. Dan said with a smirk.

Something dropped in Phil’s stomach. He had totally forgotten about the video they were about to film that day. He tried to convince himself that everything would be alright but he couldn’t mute that little noise in his head that said “What if it goes wrong?”

“Oh great” Phil said, not looking in Dan’s eyes.

“Phil it’ll be alright. We can film it as many times as you wish so it’ll be perfect”.

“I know” Phil answered and kissed Dan’s cheek.

Dan wasn't that bad of a cook. Phil thought that they should cook more and eat less take away.

"You should cook more, you know" Phil said, shoving some fried eggs in his mouth.

"You think so? I'm not sure about that. I can cook basically just eggs and maybe pasta but that's it". Dan answered.

"I really liked your pasta. And you made that soup one day. It was delicious".

"Maybe I should". Dan thought aloud.

When they finished the meal Dan took Phil's hand and they headed to Dan's room to film the video. Phil was very nervous and could feel his heart pounding in his ears. He squeezed Dan's hand when he pressed record button.

\------

“Hello internet!”

“Hi guys!”

“So…” Dan started. He gazed at Phil who looked back. “We have something big to tell you today, as you can probably guess by the title” Dan continued.

“No one is sick so don’t freak out!” Phil noted.

“Yeah that’s true.” Dan chuckled. “We have thought about this for a long time and we have finally decided to tell to all of you”.

“We are dating” Phil said. “We have been for four years”.

“Yeah. Many of you have already guessed this so I think it’s not that big of a surprise”. Dan said, looking straight at the camera.

“We also hope that you guys won’t freak out too much. Don’t spam our twitters. We don’t want a shitstorm or something like that” Phil said, not caring about cursing.

“I agree. So this was our big announcement everyone! Hope you enjoyed. Remember to give some thumbs up for this video and subscribe to me by clicking this button here”, Dan motioned in the down left corner with his hands, “And subscribe to Phil by clicking his beautiful face here” Dan smiled and waved his hands beside Phil.

Phil blushed. “Dan! Don’t do that!”

“Oh I will Philly! I'm finally allowed to!”

Phil hit his arm and laughed. Dan acted he was hurt but couldn’t help but smile.

“Goodbye!” Both of them said and ended the video.

\-------

Three days later Dan and Phil were sitting on Dan’s bed and scrolling through the comments on their video. Most of them were really encouraging and happy but some of them were disrespectful and hating. But luckily only few.

“It didn’t go as bad as I thought it would” Phil said.

“I knew it” Dan said happily.

“You think we should check Tumblr?” Phil asked hesitantly.

“Mmh. It won’t hurt, right?”

Dan opened Tumblr and the first thing he saw was his face, as usual. He typed “Phan” in the search bar and pressed enter. There were lot of screenshots and gifs about their last video and text posts which were basically just “OMG PHAN IS REAL!!!111”. They decided to ignore them and tried to find something worth seeing. There was one post that caught Phil’s eye and he pointed at it.

“What is that about?” He asked.

Dan stopped scrolling. The post had a short gif of them laughing followed by a text. Dan started to read it aloud.

“If someone out there hasn’t noticed, Dan and Phil came out today. I have seen many posts about Phan today and decided to tell my thoughts about it too. I have always shipped Phan but I have never forced it. Their relationship is unique and it is perfect just the way it is. All those people who are spamming Dan or Phil about this topic right now should stop and think for a moment. They are real people and should be respected, no matter what. Would you want thousands of people spam to you about you and your boy/girlfriend? Would you? I don’t think so. I suggest that we let their be alone and if they want they can tell us more about their relationship. If they choose not to, we should respect their choice. If Dan or Phil ever reads this I just want to tell them that there are many people who are happy for them and respect them”

“That was beautiful” Phil said quietly.

“I agree Phil. I wish everyone understood that. Some of them are a bit too excited about this. But many people understand that we are just the same as always”. Dan said.

“I think you should reblog it” Phil said and kissed Dan’s hair.

“I think I will” Dan pressed reblog and added a little bit of his own text.

“I got a notification!” Phil laughed. He had turned on notifications on Dan’s blog.

“What is it?” Dan asked sarcastically.

“It says “danisnotonfire just reblogged a post from Phangerous: If someone ha....”” Phil laughed at the url.

“Do you want to see what I wrote?” Dan smirked.

“Maybe I don’t” Phil teased but pressed the notification. He was guided to Dan’s blog where the post was. “Thank you for this. We really need people like you in this world.” Phil laughed a bit. “That sounds kinda stupid Dan!”

“Don’t mock me Lester!” Dan said, trying to sound angry.

“I wouldn’t if you could just not be so embarrassing” Phil said and kissed Dan’s cheek.

“I wouldn’t talk if I was you” Dan replied and kissed Phil in the lips.

“I love you” Phil said against Dan’s lips.

“Me too”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Was it a comletely flop? maybe not? Please leave kudos and comment. It would really make me happy! :)  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
